Question: What is the greatest common factor of $16$ and $8$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(16, 8) = {?}$
Solution: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $16$ and $8$ The factors of $16$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $8$ , and $16$ The factors of $8$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ , and $8$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $16$ and $8$ is $8$. $\operatorname{gcf}(16, 8) = 8$